


Wonderland

by madeonline



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeonline/pseuds/madeonline
Summary: "This is impossible.""Only if you believe it is."What is impossible? Getting transported to your favorite fictional world? No, not at all.





	1. (Y/N) in Wonderland

Long walks can clear your head like no other...

Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). There's not that much to say about me. I have a lot of diverse hobbies. But most notably, I'm kinda awkward.  _That's not a hobby, (Y/N)_. You see, I watch a lot of TV, mostly anime, and I collect a lot of merchandise for the shows. The one I've fallen in love with most recently is Hetalia.

Anyway, like I was saying, long walks are hands down the best way for me to relax. I love exploring the woods behind my house and climbing the trees. That's where my story starts.

I was high in a tree early in the morning. It was starting to get cold out so I was wearing my oversized Canadian flag hoodie, black, ripped skinny jeans, and black lace-up combat boots. I liked the days where I could wake up early in the morning and watch the sunrise from the trees. Sure, it was cold, but it was worth it. Watching the world wake up from a bird's-eye view up in a tree is completely and totally awesome.

But, like all good things, I had to leave it until next time. I clambered down the branches of the tree and landed with a soft crunch on the dry leaves that covered the ground. As I started the journey out of the woods and back to my house, I began to daydream.  _I wonder what would happen if I got transported to their world... I bet it wouldn't be much different, seeing as how they're countries and everything. I wonder which ones I'd get along with most. Probably Spain, seeing as he's so cheerful and happy all the time. Which country would I be? Maybe..._  I snapped out of my daze and looked around. Only then did I realize that I had gotten myself lost, which hasn't happened since I was 7. I grew up in these woods and know it's routes and trails like the back of my hand. So how was I so unbelievably lost?

I began to scan around for any signs that I recognized. Nothing. Besides trees and dead leaves, all that I saw nearby me was a small yellow bird, no bigger than my palm. I stared at it for a little while and it stared back before flying closer. I stuck out my hand in an attempt to let the bird rest on it. After a few seconds of fluttering around, the small bird noticed my hand and perched down on it, still staring at me.

"Hello there," I whispered to the bird. Then I mentally slapped myself for trying to talk to a bird. It chirped at me, then flew off my hand and into a few trees before flying back.

"Do... do you want me to follow you?" It chirped again and flew back into the same trees as before. I began to follow the bird for two reasons: 1) it might know the way out of here and 2) it'll make for a funny story later on.

I kept following the bird further and further into the trees. I still couldn't see any significant or familiar surroundings that pointed me out of here. Further and further into the woods we went.  _I'm gonna be so mad at myself if this bird is just running away from me and I'm chasing it for no reason._  After a short hike deeper into the woods, I entered a clearing I didn't recognize. Directly opposite me was a large tree with what looked like a wooden knob on it and the bird was perched on top of the knob.

 _This feels like a fairy tale..._ I was skeptical but curious. I reached for the handle and the bird flew away. I opened the door, expecting to see Halloween Town from Nightmare Before Christmas, but instead saw nothing. Just a whole lot of darkness. Looking down, I saw a seemingly bottomless hole and, like the idiot I am, leaned over to try and see inside. As soon as I did, I felt a pair of hands on my back push me in. I lost my footing and fell into the hole.

***

And I fell...

And I fell...

And I fell.

To be completely honest, I wasn't sure how long I was falling or how I survived. After who knows how long, I blacked out. I faintly heard voices when I woke up.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"How should I know!? You're the one who dragged me out here."

"I don't know, dude! I figured maybe you'd know something."

"Well, I don't. I'm leaving. This is your problem."

Without thinking, I began to sit up. I have no clue who found me and I just let them know I'm conscious.

Or... maybe I didn't. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Where... am I?" I groaned quietly. I looked at the two who had found me and stared in shock.

In front of me stood America and England themselves arguing. I covered my mouth with my hands and glanced around me. I was sitting in the middle of a field sprinkled with trees inside a park. Currently, there was no one around besides the three of us so I silently stood up, checked my pocket for my phone, and snuck away, hoping that this was just a crazy dream. But in the back of my mind, I really didn't want it to be.

The trees here (wherever  _here_  was) weren't dead like the ones back home so I could easily hide here amidst the leaves and branches. I found a tall tree with a broad trunk and wide branches not far from the two quarreling countries and, as silently as I could, climbed its branches.

I made the right choice. From my hiding spot, I felt concealed and safe. I was high enough that, if someone tried to grab me, they'd have to climb to reach me and I could still see America and England.

"Come on, dude! You were the one who found Sam! I figured you know something about how she got here!"

"I already told you I don't know!" England was shouting now, "I'm still trying to figure out how Sam got here! Even if she doesn't want to go back."

Looks like there's another here like me. I slowly climbed back down the tree. I got about halfway down when I heard another voice.

One with a very thick French accent.

"England is picking another fight, is he?"

I looked down and saw a familiar mop of blond hair. I considered climbing back up the tree but before I could, my foot slipped from the branch I was standing on and I was hanging onto a branch so I would fall.

_Oh good... now they know where I am._

I looked down and saw France looking up at me.

"Oi, frog, what are you looking at?" England called.

"Uh... there's a girl in this tree," he answered.

America looked over to where I was lying when they found me.

"How did she manage to get into a tree without us noticing?" American questioned loudly.

"Maybe because you're oblivious," England muttered, walking over to the tree I was still hanging in.

"Hey! You didn't notice either!" America responded, following him.

I tried to grab another foothold and climb back up the tree and I got one. But the branch I was hanging on gave out and I fell.

"Hold on, dudette!" I couldn't hear him. The wind was too loud. I finally landed and let out a low groan.

"You okay?" I stared up at him for a few seconds before twisting my body sideways, hitting the ground, and running.

"Hey! Hold on a second!" I didn't stop running. I don't know why. This was literally my dream to have them be real. But they're fictional characters; they can't be real. I turned the corner, trying to run to any place that seemed familiar and instead ran into someone and fell... again.

"Oh, good! You stopped her!" I heard America again. I tried to get back up and keep running but I quickly became dizzy and toppled over again.

"Hey, take it easy, dudette. We're not trying to hurt you." He reached out his hand to help me up but I merely stared at it and did nothing.

"Come on," said the barrier I most recently ran into. I recognized the voice as Russia. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stood me on my feet.

"Better, da?" I nodded silently.

"What's your name, love?" England asked.

"..."

"I can't hear a word you're saying."

"Alright, England, what was so important that  you made me come all the way out to the park?" There was a new person, a girl this time. She had boy-short, brown hair with an undercut, fair skin, and a septum piercing. She wore black, high waisted shorts over fishnet tights, a black crop top, an unbuttoned flannel, and black combat boots.

"Ah, Sam, there you are. We found another one." England responded, gesturing to me. Sam stared at me for a moment then gestures for me to follow her.

"Walk with me for a bit. I wanna talk to you." I didn't hesitate. If this is the Sam America and England were talking about, at least she'd understand.

"So, what's your name?"

"...(Y/N)," I responded quietly.

"No need to be shy, darling. Let me guess, you woke up here with no recollection of how you got here."

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"'Cause the same thing happened to me. But instead of running from England, I nearly fought him," She starting laughing, "I thought he had kidnapped me!"

I quietly laughed at this. England wasn't the type to kidnap people.

"Darling, let me ask you something and I need you to be truthful with me. Did you already know these guys before you got here?" I froze up a little. I didn't want her first impression of me to be "This girl is crazy".

"Uh... yeah..."

"A little show named Hetalia, right?" I perked up at the mention of it.

"You watch Hetalia too?"

"I used to. But then I ended up here. In their world."

"So... they've been real this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, which is crazy to say out loud. You'll get used to it eventually and they'll get used to you. Be warned, they will ask a lot of questions," we were approaching the group again, "Oh, and (Y/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like hugs?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't mind."

"Good. 'Cause you'll end up getting a lot." We had finally reached them and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Alright, guys! This is (Y/N). She got here similar to how I did, and she knows you guys like I did too. So play nice, okay?"

"Where is she gonna stay? The sun's going down, dudette." America asked.

"With me, duh. I can bring her to the end of the meeting tomorrow if you'd like, though." America threw up a big thumbs up.  _I'm gonna assume this "meeting" is a world meeting. If it's anything like it is in the show, it's going to be chaos._

"Well, I'm gonna take this one home," Sam turned to me, "Did you happen to bring anything with you?"

"Uh, just my phone," I slipped my phone out of my hoodie pocket.

"Perfect. Let's get going. We have barely enough sunlight left to get home."


	2. Beginning of a New Kind of Life

_ "I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours." _

My first night with Sam was many things: funny, exciting, loud. I guess France told the other countries I was here and some tried to visit me. Predominantly Prussia and Spain.

"Please!"

"No! She's had a big day. Let her rest first."

"Por favor, chica? We won't be too loud!"

"You're already being too loud. Please go home. 

You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Mmmm!"

"Go."

I laughed quietly, not wanting Sam to realize I was listening. The door closed and she fell onto the couch.

"Are they back again?" I asked.

"Yeah... It's been a while since a new person has shown up. They're just excited." She sighed.

"I can answer the door and meet them next time they come."

"No, (Y/N). You need your rest. It's," She checked her watch, "11 o'clock."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, standing and stretching, "I'll head to bed. You should too."

"Alright," she sighed, "I'm going to lock the doors. I need you to do the same for the windows."

"Do you normally lock up this much?"

"Sometimes. Normally around April Fools Day," She stood and strolled to the door, locking it. I followed suit, locking any windows I found around the house.

She had a beautiful home. She lived alone so it's small but cozy. Walking in the front door, the first thing you see in a hallway with a mirror at the end. On the left of the hallway is a spare bedroom and bathroom. On the right, there was Sam's room and a small office at the very end by the mirror. Turning right into the main room, there was a small kitchen on the right and a dining table on the left. Walking forward and taking two steps down a small set of stairs, you entered the living room. A rolled-arm, grey sofa sat against the wall and two matching armchairs sat perpendicular to the couch. Opposite the armchairs was a blank white wall, a small table, and a projector. When asked about the projector, she responded:

"I don't use the TV. I use my laptop. If I want to watch a movie or show with other people, I hook up my laptop to the projector and watch from there."

The rest of the walls in the house were covered in posters, paintings, framed photos, and shelves with knick-knacks and memorabilia. It was like her life story was written on the walls.

"Have I told you I love your house?" I said.

"Yeah. About 4 times." Sam responded.

"I'm gonna say it for the 5th time. I love your house."

"Thank you, (Y/N)," Sam laughed.

With all the doors and windows locked, we sat on the couch.

"So," I began, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, everyone has the world meeting tomorrow and I promised to bring you along afterward. Is that ok?" She responded.

"Yeah, that's fine. When is that?" I asked.

"Mid-afternoon. So we have to morning to get you prepared," she joked with a wink.

"Is it really that bad?" I laughed.

"It's a lot to take in because you're new and all, but it's not bad." She grew quiet, thinking, "I know what we can do in the morning."

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Take you shopping. You have one outfit and your phone. We can get you everything you need before we go to the meeting," she paused for a moment, "And get you something else to wear."

"What's wrong with my hoodie?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it. But I don't know how long you were wearing it before you got here." She had a point. I had been wearing it nonstop for 3 days before I fell.

"Good point. I'm gonna head to bed. It's nearly midnight." I stood up from the couch and stretched, "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, (Y/N)."

~Enable Mystical Time Skip~

"Ok, I got some outfits." Sam and I were out shopping in one of America's giant malls, "Go try them on while I find more."

_ "Geez, Sam. I didn't know you were this into fashion or had this much money." _

"Uh, Sam?" I asked from the other side of the changing room curtain, "How're we going to pay for all of this?"

"I have a job working in one of England's broadcasting networks. Don't worry."

The first outfit was a black, maxi, bodycon dress with a mock next and open back pair with faux suede mini platforms with a block heel. I stepped out of the room and showed Sam.

"Damn, you look hot in this." She casually commented.

"Good to know." I looked myself in the mirror. I normally never wear bodycon dresses so it was a relief I could fit and not feel too uncomfortable. Granted, it will be hard to eat in this without showing any signs of a food baby.

"Alright, next outfit. Try on the shorts overall one."

I walked back into the changing room and changed into the outfit Sam wanted. It was a pair of black and white checkered overall shorts, a red, cropped t-shirt, and red hightop converse. Again, I stepped out and showed Sam.

"This is very comfortable," I noted.

"Good. Comfort is an important factor."

Then, Sam perked her head up like she was listening for something.

"Quick. Get back into the changing room."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later," Sam shoved me back into the changing room and I heard her rifle through the clothing rack outside.

_ "Sam, what the hell? What was that for? _

"Sam! What's up, dudette?" I heard America's voice.  _ Oh, that's why. _

"Hey, America. Don't you have a meeting today?" Sam asked.

“Not for another half an hour! What’re you doing here?”

“Getting some gifts for (Y/N).”

“Nice, dudette! Where is she? Is she around here?” America asked like an excited labrador.

“No, she’s at home resting. But I’m bringing her by the meeting afterward.”

“Awesome! I’ll see you there, dudette! England won’t shut up if I’m late again so I gotta go!”

“Bye, America!” A few seconds passed before Sam began talking again.

“Alright, you can come out now. Sorry about that,” she said as I walked out of the room.

“No, that’s ok. I’m actually glad you hid me so quickly.”

“Really? I figured you would want to hang around everyone immediately.” She continued to rifle through racks.

“Well, I do, but America is still a bit much.”

“Don’t I know it,” She laughed, “Alright, change and grab the rest of the clothes. We can return them if they don’t fit. We have about an hour and a half before we have to go to the meeting and I need to get you prepped.”

~Another Mystical Time Skip~

“(Y/N)! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”

“Hang on!” I was tying the laces of the red converse Sam got me. I choose the overall shorts outfit for the meeting.

“I’m starting the car!”

“Calm down,” I said, running down the hallway, “I’m here.”

“A couple things I need to tell you before we get there,” Sam said as we walked towards the car and got in.

“What’s that?”

“There are going to be a lot of countries there. And I mean a lot. You’re going to be overwhelmed.”

“They don’t seem that bad.”

“You said yourself that America was a bit much. Imagine him, Italy, France, and all other high-energy countries surround and talking to you because they’re excited.”

“Oh.”

“Oh is right. It’s a lot but they mean no harm. Point number 2, it will be very loud in there. These meetings are supposed to be a civilized way for the countries of the world to discuss and work through their issues but it simply doesn’t work that way. They will be arguing and shouting, some will resort to violence. And by violence, I mean I’ve seen France get thrown across the meeting hall.”

“And the hall isn’t destroyed?” I asked in disbelief. The meeting hall was now in sight, a couple hundred feet ahead of us.

“Somehow, yeah. Alright,” We reached the hall and parked the car, “Point 3. Please don’t pass out. I can’t guarantee who will end up taking you with them or if your body will be fought over.”

“Noted.” We opened the grand front door to a long, equally as grand hallway. Floor to ceiling windows dotted the walls with decorative plant pots in between them.

Loud, muffled voices came from the first set of large, double doors and Sam led me straight to them.

“Damn, you were right,” I said, “It’s loud even out here.”

“I told you so. Are you okay?” Sam asked, turning to me, “We prove my second point right but I don’t want to prove number three right too.”

“I’m okay,” I laughed, “A little excited, a lot nervous.”

“Just breathe. You can talk my hand if you’d like.” She held out her hand. I nodded and took it. She gave a comforting smile. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” Sam and I grabbed the door’s handles, turned, and threw them open.

Dozens of faces turned to look at us and it got eerily silent. That is until America broke the silence.

“Dudette! You brought her!” He sprang up from his chair and ran over to us. He enveloped Sam in a giant bear hug first, which cause her to let go of my hand.

“Hey, America. I promised I’d bring her!” They let go of each other and turned to me. I didn’t say anything but smiled and opened my arms, silently asking for a hug. America’s eyes lit up as he enveloped me in a similar bear hug. It was comforting and safe, like getting hugged by an older sibling. He let me go and stood beside me.

“This is the one I was talking about, dudes! This is (Y/N). She got here like Sam!” I gave a small smile and wave. Sam and America spent the rest of what was supposed to be a meeting introducing me to everyone. It was a little strange on my end, seeing as how I already knew all of them but none of them knew me. By the time introduction were done, I was already completely comfortable with everyone and was relishing in the fact that I was with them.

I believe Prussia and Spain were the most excited to meet me. They were around me the entire time, along with France, and we hit it off immediately.

“I hope you guys realize I knew you two were at the front door last night,” I laughed.  

“You did?! Then why didn’t you come and say hi?!” Prussia asked loudly.

“Because I wouldn’t let her,” Sam butted in.

Sam and I started laughing as Prussia and Spain became jealous of France for being able to meet me early.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! I found her in a tree while those two were arguing,” He defended, pointing at American and England. We all kept talking and laughing until we were forced to leave the meeting hall.

“So,” Sam said as we walked out to her car, “how was it?”

“Completely and totally awesome.”


End file.
